Once y seis
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Jasper vive tranquilo en las calles, hasta que un día una niña es abandonada en su plaza. "Mami, Jasper me cuidó". Viñetas independientes UA Jasper&Alice. Regalito para VampiriCullen. COMPLETO POR EL MOMENTO.
1. Once y seis

Aclaraciones abajo ;) Disfrutenlo :D

Está de más decir que todo personaje, lugar, situación o diálogo que les sea conocido no me pertenece. La saga** Crepúsculo **pertenece a **Stephenie Meyer**, yo sólo juego con sus personajes para pasar el rato :) **No plagies, se original.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Once y seis. (Jasper)**

Supe que ya no era bienvenido en aquel café cuando el mozo me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y hostilidad. La irritación por mi presencia se le salía por los poros. ¿Qué tenía contra mi? Quise darle un patadón en la rodilla, o mejor, en el tobillo, donde le dolería más, pero no quería tener problemas. Me conformé con devolverle la misma mirada, antes de salir del bar. Estúpido camarero, ¿quién se creía que era?

Su malhumor se me había contagiado. ¡Todo por un pequeño vaso de agua! Pasé frente al ventanal de la calle, y lo ví mirándome. Le levanté mi dedo del medio, y puso cara de indignación. Seguro que ahora iba a llamar a la policía para decirles que un chiquillo callejero le había hecho una seña grosera.

Tan enojado iba, que no me di cuenta de que había algo en la vereda, hasta que tropecé con ello. Caí con los codos, y esperé la sarta de insultos que recibiría en caso de que fuera una persona, pero solo escuché una vocecita chillona.

-¿Te hiciste daño?-

Me puse de pie, y miré hacia atrás. Una niña, mucho más pequeña que yo, me miraba espectante. Su mirada estaba sinceramente preocupada.

-No.- mascullé. Me picaba el codo, y cuando lo fregué me dolió. Genial, me había raspado, y tenía la piel tan roja que me sorprendió que no sangrara.

-Mentira.- canturreó la niña. -Mírate.- La miré irritado, aunque en parte la irritación era por sorpresa. Hacía meses, si no años, que nadie se preocupaba por mí.

-No me molestes. Vete con tu mamá.- le solté, y di un paso para marcharme, pero me detuve. A la niñita se le habían humedecido los ojos, y me di cuenta de que estaba asustada. Me dio pena; de seguro no tenía más que cinco años, y se veía muy frágil.

-¿Estás bien?- susurré, y volví el paso que había dado.

-Perdí a mi mami.- contestó con voz chillona -Me dijo que... Me dijo que entrara y le trajera una flor de un jardín, pero cuando salí no la vi.- Y se echó a llorar. En sus puños apretaba un clavel blanco, y su vestido color rosa tenía manchones de barro en las rodillas.

Me quedé parado, mirándola. Las personas que pasaban la miraban a ella con pena, y a mi con sospecha, pero nadie se detuvo. Yo no sabía que hacer. Sus chillidos empezaron a atraer metiches y curiosos. Impulsivamente, le pasé una mano por los hombros, y mi cuerpo ahogó el sonido de su llanto. Una parte de mí me instaba a dejarla y no cargar con sus problemas, pero era sólo una niña, y estaba muy asustada. Yo sabía que era muy difícil estar solo en las calles, y lo había soportado porque yo lo había elegido, pero ella...

-Cálmate, y dime cómo es tu mamá. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?- Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se alejó de mí. Tenía la cara mojada por el llanto y los ojos color miel enrojecidos. Hipó y se sorbió la nariz antes de hablar.

-Se llama Mary, y es alta como ese chico.- señaló un hombre de traje, petiso. Pero claro, todos eran altos para una niña de un metro de alto. -Es flaca, y trae el pelo amarillo como tú.- Volvió a hipar, y yo miré alrededor. Habían abierto el paso en la esquina, y pasaba un montón de gente, pero ninguno encajaba en la descripción.

-Esto...- dudé -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Alice.- hipó de nuevo. Al menos el llanto había acabado.

-Bien, Alice. ¿De qué jardín tomaste la flor? De seguro tu mamá te está esperando allí.- Ella señaló una dirección, y me pidió que la siguiera.

Cuando llegamos a la esquina, el semáforo había abierto el paso a los coches, pero Alice no pareció verlo y bajó a la calle dispuesta a cruzar.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- grité, cuando un coche pasó demasiado cerca tocando la bocina con ímpetu. La agarré de la mano, y la subí a la vereda de nuevo. La niña me miró, asustada de nuevo por mis gritos, y balbuceó

-P-pero... Es de aquel lado...- Oh Dios, ¿iba a llorar de nuevo?

_"Jasper, cálmate, es sólo una niña"_ pensé, y respiré hondo.

-¿Sabes lo que es un semáforo?- le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza y me miró con avidez. Suspiré, y me recordé que era bastante probable que una niña no lo supiera. -Bien. Eso- señalé el artefacto -es un semáforo. ¿Ves los tres colores?- Por un momento, temí que tampoco conociera los colores, pero tras mirarlo se volvió hacia mí y dijo con orgullo.

-Rojo, amarillo, verde. Mamá me enseñó colores.-

-Bien. El rojo significa que los coches deben detenerse y dejar que crucemos nosotros. Pero cuando se prenda la luz amarilla, si estás en la calle, corre a la vereda que tengas más cerca, porque luego se prenderá la luz verde, que significa que es el turno de los coches para andar. Y así todo el tiempo.-

Alice me miró seria unos segundos, y luego me dió una bonita sonrisa.

-Entiendo.- dijo.

Haciendo alarde de sus nuevos conocimientos (se le notaba en el rostro la satisfacción de haber aprendido algo), aguardó el cambio en los colores, y susurró -vamos- tirando de mi mano. No me había dado cuenta de que seguía aferrándola.

La dejé guiarme, y Alice me llevó a la plaza principal. Luego, soltó mi mano y echó a correr. Quise seguirla a mi paso, pero era tan rápida como pequeña, y la perdí de vista en segundos.

_"Mejor así. Ahora lárgate de aquí y te ahorras un problema"_ volvió a atacar mi parte egoísta, pero algo en esa niña despertaba mi lado protector, algo nuevo en mí.

-¿Niño?- su voz me sonó lejana, perdida en el mar de gente, y al instante su llanto resonó de nuevo. -¿Dónde estás, niño?- sollozó.

Sí, definitivamente no iba a poder soportar a esa niña llorona mucho tiempo más, pero con suerte encontraría a su madre y me daría unas monedas por haber encontrado y devuelto a su hija.

Caminé a paso rápido, guiándome por su llanto, hasta encontrarla junto a una mujer, y rogué porque fuera su mamá, pero algo no encajaba.

Su pelo era rojizo, y Alice seguía llorando y llamándome a gritos.

Cuando me vio, se soltó de la señora, y corrió hasta abrazarme. Yo la miré confundido. No estaba acostumbrado al trato físico que no fueran unos golpes.

-Eh, niño.- me llamó la señora, y vi que me miraba con desconfianza. Como todos. De nuevo, me llené de rabia. Yo no era ningún degenerado, sólo un niño callejero. ¿No podían dejarme en paz? Antes de que dijera algo más, le dije en tono brusco.

-Es mi hermana, ella estará bien conmigo.- Pasé un brazo sobre los hombros de Alice para reforzar mis palabras. La mujer siguió mirándome, y apuesto a que siguió haciéndolo cuando le di la espalda y me alejé, arrastrando a Alice.

La llevé a uno de los bancos de la plaza, y la senté para que se calmara. Tras unos segundos, se restregó los puños en los ojos y se secó el rostro.

-Gracias.- susurró -Pero ¿por qué mentiste a la señorita?- inquirió. No contesté. No había pensado porqué, lo había hecho y punto.

-A partir de ahora, no te alejes de mí, ¿sí?- le insté con voz severa. No quería abandonarla, pero tampoco quería tener que buscarla cada cinco minutos. Lo primero que aprendí en las calles fue la importancia de la discreción.

-Está bien, niño.-

-Soy Jasper.-

-Bueno, Jasper.- susurró mi nombre para aprenderlo, y luego volvió a sonreírme como cuando le enseñé del semáforo.

Y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Pasamos toda la tarde buscando a su madre, en la plaza y las calles de alrededor, pero resultó obvio que Alice no salía mucho de la casa, porque no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en la calle, ni tampoco sabía dónde quedaba su casa.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, ella empezó a asustarse y me apretaba la mano cada vez más fuerte. También noté que empezaba a temblar de frío.

-¿Quieres seguir buscando mañana?- le ofrecí. Había acallado casi por completo aquella voz que me pedía que la dejara por ahí. Incluso, había disfrutado un poco de su compañía. Era una niña encantadora.

-Si, p-por favor. ¿Iremos a tu casa?- preguntó. Yo sonreí con ironía.

-Alice, yo no tengo casa.- Abrió los ojos con ingenua sorpresa.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde vives? ¿Tus papás?- suspiré.

-Mis padres... ellos murieron.- mentí -Vivo en las calles.-

-Lo siento por tus papás.- susurró. Entonces, se alarmó. -¿Dónde dormiremos?- preguntó con su vocecita chillona.

-En la plaza. El pasto es tan cómodo como dormir en un colchón.- Mentira. No recordaba cómo se sentía dormir en un colchón.

Alice no dijo nada más mientras volvíamos a la plaza principal. La guié entre los árboles hasta mi favorito y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-Ponte cómoda.- Alice me miró.

-¿Donde quiera?- Asentí con la cabeza, y Alice hizo lo último que esperaba. Se sentó en mi regazo, y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

Me removí incómodo, y quise pedirle que buscara otro lugar, pero susurró

-¿Me cuentas un cuento antes de dormir?- jadeé incrédulo, y rodé los ojos.

-No me sé ninguno, Alice.-

-Entonces dime sobre ti.-

-Mejor tu.- la esquivé. No tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no quería hablar de mí.

Empezó a parlotear, contándome cosas de su vida, hasta que su voz fue perdiendo volumen, y finalmente se durmió con un gran bostezo.

Suspiré, y quise bajarla, pero sus manitas se habían aferrado a mi sucia camiseta y no pude soltarla, así que la dejé.

Un rato después, cuando casi me dormía, la oí hablar y temí que se hubiera despertado.

-Mami.- susurró con voz feliz. Era un sueño -Jasper me cuidó, mami.- Me quedé helado cuando me nombró, y poco a poco sonreí, sin saber porqué. Me sentí realmente idiota cuando le acaricié el pelo, pero me gustó hacerlo.

Creo que... Quizas me acostumbraría a Alice. No era tan mala a fin de cuentas.

* * *

**Antes que nada... ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Oli!! Espero que te guste mi humilde (y atrasado) regalo (:**

**¿O no que son demasiado tiernos los niños? Es horrible que cosas como estas realmente pasen, y que haya tanta gente en las calles, y niños abandonados u.u Sé lo mucho que te desagrada a vos también que pasen estas cosas Oli, por eso me dije "¿qué mejor que ese tema para regalarle? Una esperanza de que no todo es tan malo en la vida callejera". Espero que te haya gustado ^^**

**A los lectores, les comento que originalmente esto era sólo un oneshot, pero se convirtió en una serie de drabbles sin orden cronológico, asi que estén atentos a las actualizaciones :P**

**Y mi tiempo se acaba aquí ¬_¬ No es mucho pedir un pequeño comentario ¿no? Les robo solo unos segundos más ;) Gracias ^^**

**Rocio.  
**


	2. Diecisiete y doce

Aclaraciones abajo ;) Disfrutenlo :D

Está de más decir que todo personaje, lugar, situación o diálogo que les sea conocido no me pertenece. La saga** Crepúsculo **pertenece a **Stephenie Meyer**, yo sólo juego con sus personajes para pasar el rato :) **No plagies, se original.**

**Advertencia:** Este shot contiene escenas y lenguaje un poco fuerte...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Diecisiete y doce. (Alice)**

Desde el momento en que entré en aquella calle supe que no debería haberlo hecho. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y los altos edificios proyectaban sus largas sombras amenazantes sobre la acera. Había algunas personas caminando a paso rápido, pero tan pronto como se sumergían en las sombras salían de ellas, aferrándose a sus maletines de trabajo como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Típico. Salían cansados de sus oficinas y temían ser asaltados por algún chiquillo hambriento. Casi siempre era un miedo infundado que me llenaba de rabia, pero cada tanto la desesperación hacía caer en el vandalismo a muchachos en la misma situación que yo.

-¡Hey, preciosa! ¿No quieres un trago?-

Cuadré los hombros asustada, y deseé que Jasper estuviera conmigo. Hacía casi siete años que él me había encontrado en las calles, perdida, y me había cuidado hasta que pude manejarme sola razonablemente bien. Me había enseñado todo lo que sabía de la vida en las calles para que aprendiera a cuidarme de los peligros, y lo poco que sabía de educación también, pese a haber dejado el colegio en cuarto grado. Al menos, tanto él como yo sabíamos leer y escribir. Era mi único amigo, y le debía la vida en varias ocasiones.

Pero ahora, Jasper había ido a buscar empleo y había debido dejarme sola. Pese a tener sólo doce años, él me había enseñado bien, y podía cuidarme sóla mejor que otras chicas de mi edad, ya que la dificultad de la vida en las calles me había hecho madurar demasiado pronto.

-¡Vamos linda! Yo te conozco. Eres la niña que está con el idiota de la plaza principal ¿no?- gritó otra voz distinta de la primera, y me arriesgué a echarles un vistazo de reojo. No era la primera vez que otros callejeros me gritaban cosas, pero si la primera vez que no estaba con Jasper mientras lo hacían, y dado que perdí la mayor parte de mi inocencia para sobrevivir en esta peligrosa ciudad, sabía perfectamente lo que me harían si accedía amistosamente a tomar un vaso de cerveza con ellos. Eran dos, y yo también los había visto antes. No tenían más de quince años, y habían tenido broncas con Jasper, por motivos que me eran desconocidos.

Apreté el paso, sintiendo sus miradas en la espalda, más precisamente en mi trasero, y deseé desaparecer de allí. No entendía porqué me miraban a mi en lugar de mirar a alguna chica más agraciada (que no faltaban por la zona). Yo era una niña pequeña y esmirriada, apenas había crecido unos cincuenta centímetros en siete años, y aunque no me había desarrollado mucho aún, era una muchacha flacucha, lo que resaltaba sutilmente mis curvas.

Vi algunos coches pasar por la calle que cruzaba en la esquina, y temblando de miedo y frío caminé tan rápido como me permitieron mis cortas piernas. Había un foco de luz roto, por lo que había un sector oscuro antes de alcanzar la esquina, pero podía escuchar a los dos chicos detrás de mi, y el miedo me ayudó a entrar en la oscuridad sin vacilar. Oí risas detrás mío que me helaron la sangre, y se me trabaron los pies. Estaba más oscuro de lo que parecía, no veía nada, aunque quizás era por el pánico que me cegaba.

Entonces, choqué contra algo. Pensé que me había desviado y me había golpeado contra la pared, pero ¿desde cuándo las paredes te abrazan cuando te apoyas en ellas? Unos fuertes brazos apretaron mi cintura, inmovilizando mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Solté un chillido de terror y un aliento apestoso a alcohol me golpeó el rostro.

-No te resistas, muñeca. Tu noviecito nos ha arruinado unos cuantos trabajitos con su ética y su moral. Luego te le quejas a él.- En ese momento, nos alcanzaron los otros dos, riendo a carcajadas.

Quise gritar, pero me ardió la garganta. La tenía seca por el pánico, y no salió ningún sonido. El corpachón que me había atrapado me empujó hacia atrás y me apoyó contra una pared de piedra helada. Sus manos liberaron mis brazos, y lo sentí manosear mis pechos. Tenía los brazos entumecidos, pero de todas formas empecé a golpearlo en el rostro y el pecho, pero el hombre se rió y de nuevo me envió una oleada de su asqueroso aliento.

-No lo hagas más difícil para ti. Tanto mejor por mí si te resistes.- Mis ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero eso no hizo más que asustarme el doble. Volví a golpearlo, tratando de no caer por completo en pánico, y grité con la voz llena de miedo, forcejeando con él.

-¡Suél-ta-me!- Sentí algo húmedo contra mi cuello, y jadeé con espanto al darme cuenta de que era su lengua. En un subidón de adrenalina empecé a patearlo, e instintivamente doblé mi rodilla derecha y lo golpeé en la entrepierna.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor, y la sorpresa me aclaró un poco la mente. No sabía que yo tuviera tanta fuerza. Aproveché su tambaleo, y lo empujé con fuerza, haciéndole retroceder. No me detuve a pensar en los otros dos, y eché a correr hacia la transitada calle de la esquina. Me estremecí, pero era demasiado pronto para sentirme aliviada.

Apenas había corrido uno o dos metros cuando un dolor agudo estalló en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, seguido de un golpe seco. Sentí que se me partía la cabeza de dolor, y noté que estaba apoyada de nuevo contra algo.

-¡Perra!- gruñó alguien, muy por encima de mi, y acto reflejo me llevé una mano a la nuca. Me habían arrancado un mechón de cabello antes de arrojarme al suelo y golpearme la cabeza contra éste. Un cálido y espeso líquido mojaba rápidamente mi pelo.

La cabeza me dolía horrores, y como ausentemente sentí sus asquerosas manos tocándome por todo el cuerpo y el peso de un hombre sobre mi.

Ahora sí, el pánico me inundó. Tarde me di cuenta de que tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Los oía reírse, pero en la lejanía, y agradecí por no conservar suficiente consciencia como para entender lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Me pesaban las extremidades, como si me hubieran sedado.

De pronto, un grito de furia rasgó la noche. Era una voz conocida para mí, que reconfortó algún rincón de mi alma, pero no recordaba a quién pertenecía. A duras penas recordaba mi propio nombre. El peso que me aplastaba contra la calle desapareció, seguido de un ruido de golpes y gritos de dolor. Alguien rasgó mi sucia camiseta y el frío de la noche me hizo temblar contra la piel desnuda del estómago. Quise alzar las manos para defenderme, pero me sentía horrible y débil. Alguien gritaba, pero no entendía nada ni veía más que el cielo negro y estrellado, y sombras por doquier.

-¡Quítate de encima!- rugió una voz rebosante de furia cerca mío, y el último par de manos que me tocaba desapareció. Un instante después, otras manos me sostuvieron, pero éstas manos eran gentiles, a diferencia de antes.

-¡Allie! ¿Estás bien? ¡Alice, contéstame por favor!- susurró una voz apremiante junto a mi, la misma de antes, pero aunque me calmara seguía sin recordar a quien pertenecía. Con delicadeza, sentí que levantaba mi cabeza del suelo, y me atravesó una puntada de dolor espantoso. Solté un gemido de dolor, y quien estaba junto a mi siseó con desesperación.

-¡Estás sangrando! Oh, por Dios, Alice, ¿me escuchas? Soy yo, Jasper. Dime que estás bien.- su cabeza se apoyó sobre mi pecho, tras dejar mi cabeza en el suelo de nuevo.

¡Jasper! Claro que lo conocía. Quise tranquilizarlo, pero no podía moverme y veía todo negro. Balbuceé algunas incoherencias, pero no salió el sonido. De todas formas él me oyó.

-¿Allie? Abre los ojos, por favor.- Oh, por eso veía negro. Lentamente los abrí y aunque al principio seguí sin ver nada poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la luna. Jasper estaba arrodillado junto a mi.

-J-Jazz...- susurré, y él se inclinó sobre mi remera rota.

-Oh, Alice, nunca debí dejarte sola. Lo siento. Debo... Debo parar la hemorragia...- murmuró, y se irguió quitándose la campera con que había asistido a sus entrevistas de trabajo. Terminó de arrancarme con cuidado la remera, y me cubrió con la campera. Luego, tomó de nuevo mi cabeza. Otra punzada de dolor me atravesó, y él gimió con remordimientos ante mi grito de dolor.

-Perdóname, perdóname, he de parar la salida de sangre.. Mantén los ojos abiertos, haz ese esfuerzo por mi, por favor.- susurró, y con cuidado ató un trapo a mi cabeza, los restos de mi camiseta. -Listo.- dijo en voz baja, y volvió a mirarme a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban consternados mientras me limpiaba la cara con los dedos.

-Lo siento, no puedo cargarte al hospital. Está demasiado lejos, y nadie querrá llevarnos.- Sentí que me tomaba de la mano, y me la apretaba con firmeza cuando se me cerraron los ojos. -Descansa, pero no me dejes, por favor Alice.-

Con la otra mano, me tocó los pantalones sanos, y susurró.

-No te han hecho nada, ¿verdad?- el miedo en su voz era evidente, incluso para mi, que estaba casi insconsciente. Con la poca fuerza que pude juntar, negué con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, pero le oí suspirar con alivio.

Sentía el cerebro extrañamente desconectado del cuerpo, aunque todo el tiempo noté su mano aferrando la mía. Un momento antes de deslizarme a la inconsciencia, articulé con los labios en voz baja.

-Gracias.- en respuesta, él me dio un apretón en la mano. Y luego me dormí.

* * *

**Hey! Mil disculpas por los muchos meses de demora! xD Es que lo escribí a mitad de marzo y perdí las hojas. Lo sé, soy una torpe xD Pero aquí está, producto de unas largas horas de biología y matemáticas demasiado aburridas de principios de año. Como prometí (?) agradezco a mis HERMOSAS amigas que me chusmeaban por arriba del hombro mientras escribía, me daban su opinión, me retaban cuando me colgaba con otras cosas xD me aportaban cosas que podían ir pasando... Y hasta me miraron como si me hubiera salido la segunda cabeza cuando leyeron el final o.o diciéndome cosas como "¿La mataste? ¡Nooo! Mira las cosas feas que le hiciste pobre chica u.u" xDDDD Son geniales, Macarena y Julieta principalmente, las amo ^^**

**Para que no se sobreentienda mal, _no la maté_ xD sólo la desmayé (: no puedo matar a un personaje tan importante tan temprano xD Todavía tengo pila para tres capítulos más, mínimo. Espero no tardarme tanto u.u Y ninguno está conectado cronológicamente con el anterior, sólamente quizás el próximo... Igual miran el nombre del cap y ya tienen la edad xD  
**

**Bueno, ya expliqué demasiadas cosas creo xD Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar del toque... violento o.o de la inocencia de los niños pasamos a esto o.o los próximos serán más tranquilos, lo prometo, pero por las dudas quizás aumente el Rating de la historia.**

**Espero que tengan un grandioso domingo, y que la Selección Argentina le quiebre el arco a la Mexicana mañana (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie ^^) jajajaja xD**

**Besos! **

**Rocio.  
**


End file.
